nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighters
The Street Fighters are a tag team in NoDQ CAW that first teamed together in Season 3. The team consists of Ryu and Ken. The duo are the longest tenured continuous team on the roster and have been babyfaces for their entire run. The team are former NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. NoDQ CAW History Season 3 Having previously enjoyed a friendly rivalry in Season 1, Ryu and Ken would team up as the Street Fighters to enter the T4 in Season 3. Their opening round opponents in the tournament were The X-Men and the two teams collided in match 42. Up against the regenerative abilities of Wolverine, however the two were unable to overcome the team of mutants, with Ken falling to a Wolvyslam. Season 5 The Street Fighters would resurface in Season 5 on Wade Needham's NoDQ Pacific brand. The duo returned quite late into the season, appearing on the sixteenth episode of the series. The duo challenged the Mario Bros. for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Unluckily, a mistimed Scissor Kick Flip from Ryu hit the referee, leading to the team being disqualified. On the following episode, the teams met once more in a rematch, this time in a Hardcore Match to prevent accidental disqualification. The match ended up heavily involving weaponry but the Street Fighters would prevail as a Hadouken Fireball from Ryu to Mario sealed the match. At Date With Destiny, the teams would have a rubber match, once more for the Championship, this time in a TLC Match. In the closing moments of the match, Luigi would hit Ken with a Super Mario Stunner and give Ryu a Pipe Bomb, allowing Mario to recapture the Championship by retrieving the belts suspended above the ring. Season 6 The Street Fighters would collide with the Serial Killers II on the eighth episode of NoDQ Action to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Despite the obvious trust issues between Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers, the Serial Killers managed to work as a cohesive unit on the night and defeated the Street Fighters following an Elm Street Driver from Freddy to Ryu. Season 8 At The Road to Box Office Smash, the Street Fighters entered a #1 Contender's match to the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against Mortal Kombat. Unluckily for Ryu and Ken, the teamwork of Scorpion and Sub-Zero proved more than the Street Fighters could handle on the evening and Mortal Kombat won the match. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 2, the Street Fighters challenged Spider-Man and Batman for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Mirroring the team's bad luck in Season 5, Ryu accidentally got his team disqualified when a misjudged dive from the top rope collided with the referee. To prevent the same outcome repeating itself, both teams were placed in a rematch in a Steel Cage Match at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10. While Ryu and Ken maintained an advantage over the Champions in the early part of the match, clever strategising from Batman would be enough to stop the Street Fighters from preventing Spider-Man from escaping the cage to win the match. At Date With Destiny 2007, the Terminators were scheduled to face the Simpsons in a match but the Simpsons fled before the match could begin. To provide a tag team match to the viewers, the Street Fighters were sent out as a substitute team. Perhaps thrown off their game by the last-minute change in opponent, the Terminators found themselves on the back foot for the majority of the match. When Bart Simpson and Milhouse van Houten got into the production truck and triggered a pyrotechnic display by the stage, the Terminators were distracted, leading to their defeat by Ryu and Ken. Dual Finishers/Combo Attacks *Double Kneebreaker *Double Suplex Category:Tag Teams